


Legend of Tonhyuk

by hgiel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, H.O.T, JTL, K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tonhyuk version of the myth of Persephone and Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Tonhyuk

A lovely man floated through the flowers, enjoying their beauty, though they were made to look offensive compared to his own. The park was cleared of any soul who would do wrong by him, having only the company of his father figure, Moon Hee Jun, and his assistant, Lee Jae Won. Soon though, he was wondering further out, all alone.  
“Tony is wandering away again.” Jae Won pointed out.  
“Whatever. Come check this thing on my back for me. See if it’s a pimple or something.”  
Soon Tony was alone, but not at all worried. He took in the sights and sounds of the outside world he got to see so little of. Within minutes of his freedom, a car bounded over a mound and skid to a stop before him. With no time to react, Tony stood helpless as the driver jumped out and threw him into the back of the car, and sped away.  
When the car finally stopped, Tony spread his fingers to take in what few clues he could to where he was now. Everything was dark, having only a florescent light from above the car to make anything visible.  
The car door opened on the drivers side, closed, then the one toward his feet opened. The kidnapper stood silently there, cast in ominous shadow.  
“Well,” The figure said finally. “Aren’t you going to scream or something? I thought you passed out, you were quiet for the whole drive.”  
“I didn’t want to be a bother.” Tony admitted.  
“Aren’t you scared?”  
Tony only nodded.  
“But calm enough to buckle your seat belt.”  
“Safety first.”  
The dark figure leaned into the car and un-clipped Tony’s seat belt before pulling him gruffly out of the car. “My name is Jang Woo Hyuk, welcome to your new home.”  
Tony blinked up at him for a moment, then took the initiative to look around at the parking garage he was now standing in.  
“My new home is the parking garage at the COEX Mall?”  
Woo Hyuk gave him a mocking smile before pulling him along to the elevator. “Not this specific place. Below it.”  
Nothing was said as they took the elevator down below the mall’s parking area. The doors opened into the basement to berate both of them with offensive hip hop music. Tony hesitated, but wasn’t given the option to linger. Inside the bottom level was a place very much like the one they just left. Cement walls and floor, decorated thickly with graffiti Tony didn’t understand. Filled with people instead of cars. They danced, they fought, they moved their hands in intricate ways seemingly to communicate with each other.  
“What is this place?!” Tony cried.  
“This is the hip hop underworld. This is my kingdom.”  
“Everyone here is suffering from a racial identity crisis! I want to go home!”  
Woo Hyuk looked down at him stoicly. “You can’t. This is where you’ll live from now on. Hee Jun helped arrange with me to bring you here, and this is where you’ll stay.”  
“What?! Why would you do this?!”  
“Because Im in love with you.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY PRECIOUS BABY TONY IS GONE?!” Kang Ta screamed in horror.  
“It was an accident.” Jae Won said quietly.  
“Oh, you know kids, he’s probably just playing baseball or...on a raft with Tom Sawyer.” Hee Jun said from the couch.  
“HE HAS ASTHMA AND HE CAN’T SWIM! IF EITHER OF THOSE THINGS HAVE HAPPENED I WILL BE SO PISSED!”  
Kang Ta, seeing he would have no aid in the other two men, ran out into the night. He ran and ran until he had no direction in mind and no effort to get him there even if he did. Eventually Kang Ta fell to the ground, unable to move any longer.  
“Look! It’s a hobo!” Someone called, followed by foot steps rushing to Kang Ta’s side.  
Someone rolled him over and four men huddled into his line of view.  
“Oh my gosh, this ones alive! We have GOT to keep him.”  
“We aren’t bringing home another fucking hobo Dong Wan. Get a pet.”  
“Please Minwoo! He’s so cute.”  
“All the more reason...”  
“Help me.” Kang Ta choked. “Please, Im looking for my baby.”  
“Ah shit, he’s coherent.” One of the figures sighed. “Hey, Im Eric, this is Dong Wan, Minwoo, and Hye Sung. We’ll take you to our home and get you something to eat.”  
“We’ll what?” Hye Sung demanded. “Why the fuck are we listening to Dong Wan?”  
“Im not!” Eric insisted. “Im trying to do the right thing!”  
“Im tired of your fucking karma trip dude! Nothing is going to bring those hookers back to life!”  
“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND AT LEAST IM TRYING TO ATONE FOR MY SINS!”  
Without a break in argument, Kang Ta was lifted from the ground by numerous hands and brought without much care into a nearby residence, and then on into a house. He was fed and given a bed by the four and the man who greeted him at the entry way, Jun Jin.  
Kang Ta still couldn’t get himself to rest because of the aching loss in his heart. Soon he found himself wandering aimlessly in the house, looking for a sort of peace. What he found was the sleeping chamber of one man he had yet to meet. The youthful exuberance he exuded even in sleep led Kang Ta to his side. Running his fingers along the contours of the figures face, Kang Ta found something he had lost.  
Waking with a start, the man began to scream, but Kang Ta silenced him with a firm hand over his mouth. “Shhh,” He warned. “Im not going to hurt you. Im going to make your beautiful.”  
“Really?!” The young man asked through Kang Ta’s hand.  
Nodding, Kang Ta removed his hand and led him from the bed. Working the well honed craft, Kang Ta beat the young man’s face with a thick layer of make up until he complained of bruising. Ignoring the complaints, Kang Ta applied fake eye lashes, silicone bra inserts, and gaff he kept in his bag.  
As Kang Ta was preparing the gown, the door slammed open and Jun Jin burst in. “What are you doing in here?” He demanded of Kang Ta, then saw what had become of the young man. “What did you do to Andy?!”  
“Im beautiful now.” Andy said.  
“You are a queen! Why aren’t you wearing pants?! And what happened to your penis?!”  
“Its in there.” Kang Ta assured. “This is called a gaff. I have an extra one if you like.” He ran his hand along the line of it on Andy’s hip.  
Jun Jin snatched his hand away. “I let you into my house, take care of you, give you a place to stay and this is how you repay me?! You turn Andy into a women?!”  
Kang Ta gasped in outrage, pulling his arm away from Jun Jin to no avail. “He is NOT a women. He is much better, a transvestite. And he makes a good one doesn’t he?” Kang Ta said in a proud tone, looking over his work. “One day he might be as good as my baby.”  
Pulling him from the bedroom, Jun Jin woke him from his reverie. “He isn’t your baby, he’s mine. Your lost yours. Now get the hell out of my house.”  
Kang Ta was thrown though the front door that promptly shut behind him.  
“You’ll be sorry!” He screamed. “When you see what he could have become, you’ll be sorry! The only way Ill forgive you is if you open a burlesque show in my honor!”  
Kang Ta struggled to his feet, and then on back into his own home where he was cautiously greeted by Hee Jun who had yet to leave the couch. Not having the energy to answer, Kang Ta said nothing. He led himself into Tony’s room and broke into woeful tears, clutching Tony’s wedding dress in his hands.  
“Hey...” Hee Jun said hesitantly, coming into the room. “You are pretty upset huh?”  
Kang Ta only answered him with a sob.  
“Well...” Hee Jun paused, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. “What if I were to tell you...I might know where Tony is?”  
The sobs broke into silence in a second, and Kang Ta was on his feet, nose to nose with Hee Jun. “What do you mean?”  
“First of all, this was not my idea at all. Not one bit. Second of all, I arranged for him to be kidnaped.”  
“YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU!” Kang Ta shrieked.  
“You were obsessed with him! We used to do things together, now we never go out. When we go to movies they have to be G rated. You never brush my hair anymore, only his! Im too young for commitment like this! I wasn’t ready!”  
Kang Ta slowly placed his hands on either side of Hee Jun’s face, and then dug his needle like nails into his lover’s flesh. “If you don’t take me to my baby right now, I will tear your scrotum to shreds."  
“I’ll have Jae Won get the car.”

Tony pressed himself into Woo Hyuk’s body and smiled when strong arms automatically wrapped around him. In his kidnapper he had found someone that truly loved him in a way Hee Jun, Kang Ta, and Jae Won could not. Woo Hyuk loved him deeply and fully, and in that Tony had learned much more about himself, and about what he could really become as a person. The dark and gritty world he was brought to ceased to be scary or alien to him. Tony had found his place in that world, by Woo Hyuk’s side.  
As Tony brought his face up to express his feelings to Woo Hyuk, they were interrupted.  
“Woo Hyuk!”  
“What is it Eun Ji Won?” Woo Hyuk asked him angrily.  
“Some nerd just came down here boss. He’s trouble for like, for realz yo. In the hizzy.”  
Woo Hyuk stepped away from Tony, standing to his full height. “Bring him in here.”  
The intruder was promptly brought before them, and Tony recognized him immediately. “Jae Won!”  
Jae Won sighed, and then waved at the exit. “Time to go home Tony.”  
Before Tony could react, Woo Hyuk moved to block Jae Won’s view of him. “He isn’t going anywhere.”  
Ignoring Woo Hyuk, Jae Won went on. “Kang Ta was afraid of getting mugged, but he’s upstairs with Hee Jun in the car. Come on, we need to go. If you hurry maybe we can get a Happy Meal on the way home. Would you like that?”  
“How dare you-“ Woo Hyuk was cut off when Tony grabbed his arm.  
“Woo Hyuk wait.” He said softly.  
“Wait for what? Im not going to let some asshole come down here and act like he has any say over what happens to you.”  
Tony glanced apprehensively at Ji Won and Jae Won before pulling Woo Hyuk closer to whisper, “I need to go up there and see Kang Ta. I love him, he’s brought me up, I can’t just forget that.”  
Woo Hyuk didn’t respond, but grudgingly stepped back. Tony let Jae Won lead him up into the world above, and Woo Hyuk, alone, followed them.  
“MY BABY!” Kang Ta cried, bursting from the car and gathering Tony in his arms. “Im so sorry, you must have missed me so much! Look at you, your lips are chapped and your roots are showing! Jae Won, call the salon and tell them we’ll be there ASAP! Tony, my heart, I’ll never let you go again!”  
“Kang Ta!” Tony choked into Kang Ta’s chest, trying to pull himself free. “I missed you too but...”  
Kang Ta jerked him back so quickly Tony’s head met his shoulder blades. “What but? But what? You missed me but what? Oh my God...Did that monster touch you? Are you pregnant?”  
Hee Jun turned off the ignition with a sigh and exchanged an exasperated look with Jae Won, preparing to be there for a long while.  
“Kang Ta, I missed you a lot, and although the situation isn’t ideal...” Tony glanced slowly over his shoulder at Woo Hyuk. “I can’t go back with you. Im in love with Woo Hyuk”  
“Stockholm syndrome!” Kang Ta shrieked. “Jae Won, call a negotiator! An exorcist!”  
“Really, I do love him.” Tony insisted, pulling from Kang Ta and taking his place by Woo Hyuk’s side.  
“Wait a minute...what is that?!” Kang Ta took Tony’s arm, spinning him around, and pulled the back of his blouse up. “IS THAT A TRAMP STAMP?!” He fell to the ground in tears. “What happened to my baby...What did you do to my princess?!”  
Hee Jun lumbered out of the car and pulled Kang Ta to his feet. “Tony do you really want to stay here?”  
Tony looked from Hee Jun to Woo Hyuk and back. “I do love Woo Hyuk, and I want to stay here with him, but I love you all too.”  
“You think we could love you now?” Kang Ta demanded. “How will you wear low cut backed gowns with those ugly gangster hieroglyphs over the crack of your ass? No, no, I don’t mean that...I still love you, we can cover it with foundation and glitter.”  
Hee Jun patted his lovers back. “We can settle this with a prenup. Jae Won get me some paper and a pen.”  
Within moments, Hee Jun had scrolled a prenuptial agreement on the inside cover of a Letters From The Earth paper back. Without much undo pressure, Woo Hyuk and Tony signed it.  
“There, its settled. Tony will stay with you from fall through winter, and with us from spring through summer. We’ll have holidays here on even years, and with us on odds. Birthdays at a neutral location. We also usually have an anniversary party for the day Tony got his circumcision. I don’t know if you want to celebrate that with us, but we usually have penis shaped cake and some bread sticks.”  
“No, that sounds fine. Should I bring something?” Woo Hyuk asked.  
“Uhh, well anything phallus shaped really.”  
“Sounds good.”  
So from that day on, the lovely Tony spent the colder parts of the year in the underground with his love, and the warmer seasons with his loving family. As a consequence, there was much less marry making and burlesque in the land of Seoul while Tony was in the world below. Except, of course, for the burlesque show the group called ShinHwa had running all year round, staring the angelic young man named Andy.


End file.
